


Secret Lover

by Andwee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Hermaphrodite harry, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Admirer, Time Skips, Top Draco, Underage because they are like 16, Unrequited Neville/Harry, Yes you read that right, dont read this, i couldn't be fucked to find a better explaination for Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwee/pseuds/Andwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neville is the golden boy, Harry is a total loser. He is bullied and has no friends, until, after crying in the girls bathroom, he receives a love letter and learns that someone actually likes him. But who could it be?</p><p>Third year. All the stuff that happened to Harry happened to Neville instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, inspired from one I read on fanfiction.net that wasn't finished and I hated to see end there.

Harry got in the train, his gaze lost in the crowd of proud parents and relatives. He envied all those people in his train had family that actually loved them, that didn't think they were a freak. At least they had friends. 

The young boy had no luck, adding to the fact that he add a bloody awful family who hated him, he didn't have a single friend, even his fellow Gryffindors liked to bully him, especially when that Weasley boy, who liked to push him against the brick walls of Hogwarts when he wasn't sucking up to the-boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom.

Then again, that Neville boy was nice to him, but so was he to everyone else. Gosh he hated Hogwarts, and the hellish house he lived in at Privet Drive. There was never a place where he felt safe. He was going to begin his sixth year and was not going to take much of that shit any longer. Many times, after getting beaten, he thought of suicide. It seemed like the only option.

Lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed Neville talking to him. Hell, he didn't realize he was there in the first place or the train parting.

"-Hiya Harry! Can I sit here? "Said the Golden Boy

-"Um? Yeah,yeah sure go ahead", he said, going back to looking out the window

-"Thanks", said shyly Neville.

Harry did not mind the company, plus, he had to say, Neville was quite the sight. He had started working out over the summer and looked nothing like the chubby scared boy he had met in first year. He would even go as far as supposing that every girl in their grade, no in their whole school, was probably drooling over those muscular arms. Especially Ginny Weasley, you could see her everywhere, arm linked to The Savior, which said boy did not seem very comfortable with.

He wondered though, why was Neville not with the rest of The golden trio, which consisted of Hermione Granger, an annoying little miss-knows-it-all and the Weasley bully.

He ignored the thought and just started reading a book silently, not attempting to talk to the strong boy in front of him

~At Hogwarts~

Harry was relieved to see that he hadn't been assaulted yet. Not taking any chances, he left early dinner to get to the dorms, hoping not to bump into Weasley. But knowing his luck, guess who he saw as he turned a corner? The ginger aimed straight at him, and pushed him violently on the wall. It hurt. It hurt so very badly and he hated it. Without realizing, while looking to the ground, he noticed tears pouring on his glasses.

He ran towards the girl's bathroom. He knew it was abandoned and that Moaning Myrtle would try to comfort him, like she always did. He felt so much sadness. He was starting to believe that maybe it was true that he was a freak, maybe that was why he was treated so poorly at school.

He pushed the door and hid in one of the stalls. He cried and cried for a long time. He didn't know for how long exactly since he was so lost in his tears, but he knew it had been a long time. 

Once he felt he could no long leak water from his body, he went towards the sink and looked at his puffy red eyes before splashing his own face with water. After many attempts at trying to make his eyes normal looking, he just gave up and ran towards the dorm.

He laid on his bed before noticing that something was poking his back. He lifted the sheets, praying it wasn't a prank that Weasel had left, but was surprised to see that it was a box of chocolates bigger than his head and attached to it was a note. It said the following words

" Dear Harry  
You are by far the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen. Your pure white silky skin and your perfect pink cheeks have caught my gaze. I long for your plum red lips and your small figure. Your raven hair is so dreamy. I could get lost in Those beautiful green eyes. But what makes me desire you the most is your beautiful smile, the way you always stare into something, observe it like nothing else matters, the way you always blush and look away when someone stares at you. I wish to have you. I will send more gifts until I decide to meet you. For now, enjoy the sweets. These are the most fine chocolates that I could find, they are enchanted to give those who eat it wonderful dreams.  
With all my sweet love,  
Your secret admirer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original work, they were in their third year but now I'm changing it to sixth year because it's just horribly wrong to me to do mpreg with a 13 year old ( the mpreg wasn't planned at first)


	2. Lost in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover some very intriguing stuff about our little savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for reading, I'm very happy to know you like it. Correct me if you find any mistakes, English isn't my first language and I hope to get better

Harry stared down at the paper. Was it really possible? Maybe it was just some big prank from the Ronald. No it couldn't, after all, the red-head was from a very poor wizard family and he had seen those chocolates at diageon alley selling for quite a little fortune. There was no way that he would pay high prices for a stupid prank.

He opened the box to see the sweets. They were absolutely magnificent, they were so colorful and beautifully shaped. He decided to try one. He would be nice for once not to have horrible nightmares and waking up in cold sweats.

He felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
-Neville's point of view-  
He woke up as he heard footsteps entering the quickly. He discretely looked in the direction of the noise.

It was Harry

His beautiful angel. Oh no, his eyes were all puffy and red. He had been crying again. He felt horrible because he didn't know who caused such pain to his cute little Harry. Oh how he wished he could just get up, run towards him and take him in his arms. But he was too scared. He was afraid Harry would reject him, reject his embrace, reject his feelings. 

Neville had been completely obsessed with the young boy ever since they began school. He was so happy that he was in the same house as the beauty. He was very surprised that no one tried to be friends with him, but then again, he kind of blessed Merlin for that, since he was the closest thing Harry had to a friend.

Things hadn't exactly been the best, living with his grandma, but Harry was a bit like his silver lighting. He was the reason that Neville was still going to Hogwarts, other than the fact that he loved herbology

He watched as Harry sat lazily on his bed. He was a bit startled when the smaller boy looking surprised and checking under his covers. 

Harry pulled out a very expensive looking box with a small note that Harry began to read. His traits softened as he read whatever was written on it before he finally opened the box. He looked so adorable with that tender smile that he never showed to anybody. Though he wonder who might have sent the gift, he watched as Harry ate one of the sweets that was lying in the center of the velvet covered box before laying down, eyes closed, falling asleep peacefully.

"I have to know what this letter says", Neville thought as he got up to slowly walk towards his angel's bed. Before taking the small paper, he gazed a bit towards the sleeping boy. Gosh he was cute when he was asleep. Hell, he always looked. But there was something that was just too adorable about Harry when he was sleeping and smiling.

He took the yellowish piece of parchment and read the long text beautifully written. As he realized it was a love letter addressed to the gorgeous young boy, he also realized that he hadn't been the only one mesmerized by Harry charms and that he had entered a race to win Harry's heart.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry POV

Harry woke up the next morning feeling as light as a feather. He could remember the dream perfectly and it was amazing. He had been flying in the air with Edwig! He was still smiling, completely ignoring the crappy evening he had had before discovering the note.

He quickly got up and went to the showers earlier than everybody, being careful this time not to bump into a certain bully.

After a quick shower, he walked to get breakfast. He was happy, oh so happy to know that he had someone who found him special. He sat at the Gryffindor table, far away from the rest of the house. He barely touched his plate, his mind too preoccupied on discovering who the secret admirer was. He just hoped that it wasn't a girl. He didn't hate women in general but he had discovered last year a certain interest in boys.

He loved their bodies so magnificently strong and longed to be pinned down by a muscular body instead of pining down a curvy one. That was mainly the reason why he had started taking showers before or after everybody, making sure he wouldn't be more of an outcast.

Harry felt like this year was going to be way better than he'd expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some strange encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I won't be able to post as often but I will try my best to make sure I don't give up on this story. Thanks for reading and enjoying!

Chapter 3  
The week that followed the mysterious letter, Harry had received several other presents from Mr. Secret Admirer and people had started to notice the young gryffindor's bright smile, not to mention that the gifts were getting bigger and harder to hide.

Hogwarts' halls began busing with the rumor of that loner freak in gryffindor receiving expensive presents from a shadow lover. 

On Saturday night, Harry was eating in the Great Hall when Neville sat in front of him and was intending to start conversation but was interrupted by Ginny sitting down next to him and clinging to him

\- Neeeeviiii! Why aren't you coming to sit with Ron, Hermione and me? 

\- Oh... Eum, hi Ginny, I was just going to talk with Harry for a bit-, Neville started.

\- Oh, don't bother with that freak, apparently, he pushed Ron against the locker for no reason, interrupted the ginger girl.

\- I most certainly did not do that! yelled Harry, finally standing up for himself, He was the one who pushed me so hard my shoulder was blue for 4 days, you filthy lying whore!

Upon saying that, Harry noticed that all four houses went quiet and stared at him with surprise. Lowering his head him shame, he ran out of the room, quickly followed by Neville that was shouting his name.

The young beauty ran as fast as he could, not hearing Neville's call. He was so embarrassed! For the past two years, he had tried to keep a low profile. He hated attention. He just wanted to graduate from here passing under everybody's radar. Of course, he did want a couple of friends, maybe even a boyfriend but he had never wanted to be popular or known by the whole school. And he had been doing great until now.

As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, knocking them down and falling on top of them, head against their chest. He quickly pushed himself up to notice that he had bumped into Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. The white blond boy grunted and opened his eyes to meet Harry's. The green-eyed boy pushed away only to fall backwards, landing on his butt. He winced in pain before saying nervously

\- I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I was not careful, I'm sorry.

Malfoy was about to answer, his gaze softened by the sight, when Neville rushed next to Harry asking

\- oh Merlin Harry! Are you alright, I heard the noise, it sounded pretty intense?!

\- I'm... I'm fine Neville, thanks for worrying though, said Harry softly, again, I'm really sorry for bumping into you, he continued as he looked towards the Handsome Slytherin.  
\- No harm done, I'm alright, Malfoy said, getting up and offering his hand to the frail boy, here, need a hand?

Harry blushed hard as he took Draco's hand, getting up as the student body that was present in the hall watched, shocked by the sweet behavior of the Slytherin Prince who was usually cold and mean.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV  
Draco was pleased now that Snape had held him back after potion, or else he wouldn't have into the object of his affection, Harry Potter. He had actually been knocked over by his love. He was about to hiss some insults before taking a deep breath and smelling his crush's delicate scent. Ummmmh, chocolate and cherry. Then he realized that had pushed him away and had started apologizing. He was so adorable and so polite. He swore that if he hadn't given a damn at that time, he would've grabbed the smaller teen, brought him to his room and taken his virginity over and over until he would pass out from exhaustion.

But then stupid Longbottom had arrived at the scene and ruin his perfect moment by blabbering nonsense. Why was he worried about HIS Harry? Well technically Harry wasn't his yet, but he knew the raven haired boy's heart already belonged to him. After all, he was the reason that Harry had been showing his bright innocent smile, because of his letters and presents!

After helping his sweet little angel back on his feet, he noticed something strange. Something he did not like. Neville's gaze... The twat was staring at Harry. Not just any stare, a stare full of lust and love. The horror! How dare Longbottom lust for something that was his?! But, even if he was shocked and raged, he put on the Malfoy mask he was still trying to master and left, smiling sweetly at the boy he loved.

As he walked towards the Great Hall, he understood that he now had a rival in the race of winning Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes another dream chocolate and Draco confronts Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I took so long to update, school took a lot of my time. I hope you like it !

Neville's POV  
Neville was shocked. Draco Malfoy being nice to someone who had bumped this hard into him? No way! He knew for a fact that snake wasn't nice at all. They had been enemies since first year, when the Golden Boy had refused his friendship. Then again he didn't regret it, that git had insulted his very first friend. He was even more disoriented since the Slytherin had proceeded in glaring at him after helping Harry.

He felt something was wrong, but he decided to ignore it. He just walked With Harry to the dorms.  
___________________________________________________  
Harry's POV  
That night, Harry didn't sleep well. In fact, this evening had been very stressful. He had gotten way too many eyes on him, too much attention. Every time he saw himself back there with the crowd, all eyes on him, he began hyperventilating.

There was a particular reason why Harry hated attention so much. It all started in second grade, in elementary school. Harry had made his very first friend. His name was Josh, and at that time Josh also was very lonely, just like Harry. They began talking and it was awesome, the light-brown haired boy was very cool with him and they hanged out together all the time. They were so close that Harry told him his secrets. 

And that's when it all went to shit...

The only thing he remembered from that day is that everything hurt. He got beat the crap out of and he was been called names, mean names, horrible names. They called him a wuss for not being able to defend himself. Josh had betrayed him. After that, his secrets were known throughout the whole school and everybody knew him. They all stared at him and whispered to each other about how he was beat up by his family, how much of a looser and a freak he must be if he was hated by his family. Their stares. That's what haunted Harry nightmares. They were all looking at him with their big judging eyes. At the end of the year, his aunt and uncle pulled it out of that school, fearing their secret was overexposed.

He loathed the feeling of getting stared at and that's why he was so afraid of attention.

Harry shook his head, letting go of his painful memory. Not being able to sleep soundly, he took out the box that he was given by his secret admirer, who still hadn't let him know of his identity. The raven haired boy picked a chocolate that was pink with a red heart in the middle. He didn't bother checking the card to know what kind of dream he would have with this particular sweet. He didn't care as long as it was a good dream. Just as he ate it, he started drifting into sleep. 

He was in a ball room. It was magnificent. A masquerade filled with people dressed like royalty, wearing masks of multiple shapes and colors. Truly beautiful. Suddenly, a boy his age approached him, wearing black and elegant robes with a green mask. The blond boy's face was blurry and even if Harry had never seen his secret admirer, he knew it was him. His soulmate who had sent him so many letters of love. Together, they danced for what seemed like an eternity and Harry was in heaven.

If only it weren't just a dream.  
________________________________________________  
Draco's POV  
The next day, Draco was sitting in his common room after dinner, sitting in his favorite chair while looking at the fire with a concentrated stare. Blaise sat next to his best friend asking:

-"As I see, you are still thinking about your little boy lover, right?"

Draco simply nodded, still staring at the fire before saying:

-" Let's just say there is a little problem called the Boy-Who-lived who seemed to have found a special place in his heart for my little angel"

-"Oh, Longbottom is also after Harry?"asked or stated Blaise," Well we can't blame him, Harry does have a very sweet, fragile frame who could make any male drool, I'm actually surprised that there aren't more guys after him"

-" Yes, but, it could be a threat to me,"said Draco angrily.

-"Indeed, he could, if you hadn't already caught your love's heart", added Zabini," I say you should confront Longbottom and set things straight, show him who Harry belongs to."

Draco snapped his finger and ran up to his room, leaving his friend by the fire. Blaise shouted afterwards:

-"You're welcome!"

The silver eyed boy had no time to talk, he was going to send a letter to his nemesis and set things straight.  
__________________________________________________  
Neville's POV  
At breakfast, Neville was talking to Hermione about their next potion class when his owl dropped a letter in front of him. He discreetly opened it and read the content:

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements at lunch"

On the back of the paper was written DM very clearly and he immediately knew who it was from. He wondered why his enemy would want to meet his though.

When lunch came, Neville invented some lame excuse to not go with his friends to eat, he instead went to find the Room of Requirements. It took him quite a while actually, since he didn't know where to look for it.

The room appeared to be exactly like the Slytherin Common room. He knew that because he and Ron had been there the year before, polyjuiced as Crabb and Goyle. Upon entering, he heard say from afar:

-"Took you long enough, Longbottom"

-"Ok, Malfoy, why did you want to see me here?" asked Neville, clearly annoyed.

-"I'm here to discuss with you of our common interest", replied Draco, getting closer to Neville with a menacing look.

-" What common interest?" questioned the brown haired boy.

-"Harry Potter", answered simply Malfoy," I'm here to tell you to stay the fuck away from him, he's mine!" added the angry Slytherin.

Neville twitched at the mention of the name, and what did Malfoy mean by Harry was his?

-" Oh, you thought no one had noticed your obvious crush on MY Harry? Please, I'm not an idiot! "said Malfoy, grinning," And yes, if you were wondering I do have a crush on Harry too."

-" So you're the secret admirer who has been sending all this stuff to him?!" asked the shocked Gryffindor.

-"Indeed," added the Slytherin prince, satisfied that he was understood by the quite oblivious boy.

-" There is no way I'm going to let you have Harry!" yelled the boy-who-lived," You're bad for him, you'll corrupt him!

-"Oh, so you think I'm bad for him? At least I'm not a complete retard who can't realize that his best friend is a bastard who is bullying his crush!" screamed Malfoy in return.

Neville was confused by that last remark. Could it be possible that Ron was the one bullying his angel all along? Seeing Longbottom's perplexed expression, Draco said, smirking:

-"Yes, that's right, you were so blind that you didn't see the bad Ron was doing to him. Why do you think Harry suffered nothing more than occasional pushes against the walls? Because I threatened that evil red-head you call a friend to stop his shit! I did that because contrary to you, I actually truly love Harry and do my best so that he can live more peacefully!

Neville couldn't take anymore. 

-"I'm never letting you have him", he added before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is paired up with Malfoy in potions and Harry visits a friend none of us would've expected he had

Harry POV  
On Friday afternoons, the Gryffindors always had potions with the Slytherins. Much to the displeasure of both houses. Harry never quite understood this hatred between the two groups of wizards, maybe it was because he never fit in with the Lions that he never quite caught why he was supposed to hate the Slytherins. Plus,one of the few people who had ever been nice to him was a Slytherin.

And a bloody gorgeous one at that.

Ever since his first encounter with Draco Malfoy, Harry had found himself sometimes drooling at the sight of the handsome boy, who was already built like a man. Like damn that guy had some abs! It was probably from playing quidditch all the time.

Harry walked into potion class, which he had with Snape. In his opinion, Snape was the best teacher. He hadn't been nice to him at first, but he remembered how the black haired man had found him crying outside and had comforted him. After that, the two of them had become quite close and the older wizard began telling him about the time he had spent with Harry's mother. He did not hide the fact that he loathed James but he preferred talking about Lily to the young boy whose eyes reminded him greatly of said woman.

Upon entering the room, he sat at his usual spot, at the front. Even though he was a Gryffindor and Merlin knows how much Gryffindors are naturally pathetic at said subject, Harry excelled at it. As he was getting ready, a bouquet of red and white roses was dropped softly onto his desk. He looked up, wishing to see his secretive lover, and saw Blaise Zabini handing him a card.

-" From your secret admirer, though I am not aloud to speak his name", said the tall boy, grinning almost invisibly.

He read the small peace of paper as both houses stared at the fragile little Gryffindor.

" Dear little angel,  
I have decided to give you a hint on my identity. It may not be much but as you can guess now that you have seen my messenger, I'm a Slytherin. I hope I does not anger you. Even though I bet your face is still astonishly cute even when you are angry...  
Enjoy the roses(they are charmed to sing lullabies)

From your secret Slytherin Lover"

Harry couldn't help but blush as he tried to think who in Slytherin could be his secret admirer. Gosh, it was all so exciting! But then he realized... All... The... Eyes... They were on him. People were whispering. He could feel it. He could almost hear them all think who could give him, the freak, a present, that he didn't even deserve love, as his aunt reminded him constantly.

Severus saw the young boy's state and panicked a bit on the inside. He knew what was wrong with his student, Harry had told him all about Josh and his terrible deeds. To try to take the eyes off of him, he said sharply and coldly to the class:

-" Okay that's enough fooling around, today's lesson shall be on the next potion we will create, volubilis potion. Now can any of you tell me what are volubilis potion's effects on the drinker?

As Snape expected, a certain green-eyed boy lifted his hand shyly.

-"Yes mister Potter?" He said calmly

-"It changes the drinker's voice, professor", said Harry in a very timid voice.

-"Excellent Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now for our brewing everybody shall be paired up with somebody of the opposite house, no exceptions", continued Professor Snape returning to his cold attitude to speak to the rest of the class.

Harry heard many plaintive whispers from all the students. Personally, he didn't mind being either of them, they both treated him very poorly.

-" I shall now announce the teams so listen carefully for I will not repeat myself", said the teacher." Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Daphnee Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy..." The young Gryffindor could not hear the rest for he was too amazed at the fact that he was paired up with Draco, at least it wasn't someone who couldn't stand his guts.

When Snape was done giving out the teams, he ordered the young teens to go sit next to their partner. Harry looked towards the handsome Slytherin. Green eyes surrounded by long lashes met silver one and Draco signed to him to go sit with him. Harry got up and walked slowly towards the tables at the back, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. He sat next to Draco before looking back at the teacher. Professor Snape then began explaining the various aspects of the volubilis potion, which was to be brewed the next day. Unfortunately, Harry could not concentrate on the lesson for one bit. Sure he was looking at the front and pretending to listen but he was too preoccupied by the fact that his new potion partner was staring at his face the whole time. It was quick glances, Draco Malfoy was gazing at his face for sure. Was there something wrong with his face? Harry probably would've asked him but he was too shy to even look back at the boy, so he pretended he didn't see how he was staring at him. Maybe Malfoy was judging him secretly, making fun of him in his mind? Oh gosh, maybe he was staring at him thinking how unlucky he was to be stuck with the freak? 

As soon as the class ended, Harry ran out of the room, not being able to handle the pressure and decided to go to his dorm before heading to Snape's office. With all the crazy happening to him recently, he had forgotten to go tell all about the secret admirer to his favorite teacher.  
______________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV  
That might have been the best potion lesson ever. First of all, he had been paired up with his angel, making as a bonus an extremely jealous boy-who-lived, and second of all, he just stared at Harry's pure and soft feature for the whole class. The smaller boy had obviously noticed but did not turn around, only heavily blushed. Oh Merlin was Harry cute!

He thanked his godfather at least a thousand times in his head for putting him in teams with his crush.

Unfortunately, when the class ended, Harry ran out like a mad man. Had Draco been too intense? Maybe, he tended to be quite passionate when it came to romance. He had even started watching muggle romantic movies to get ideas of romantic gestures to do. Like the roses and the chocolates. He knew Harry would understand those gestures since he came from the muggle world. He had the intention to ask Harry to be his date for the upcoming Halloween ball. It would be the perfect time to reveal his identity to his sweet little kitten.

He simply couldn't wait! Plus, the annoying Golden boy would be so jealous, it was like hitting to birds with one stone!

Feeling overexcited at the thought, he decided to go write to his mother to tell her to buy him two suits as magnificent as possible, one black and green for himself and one white and gold, for his date...  
_________________________________________________________________  
Harry's POV  
Harry had already been in Snape's office for quite a while now, but he had the time, it was his free period and they both had agreed that they would always meet up during that time to talk about Harry's parents, especially his mother, and share a cup of tea.

This time was a bit different because the young boy had been talking about his secret admirer to Snape, who smiled softly at the idea of someone finally realizing how adorable and lovable Harry was.

-" He's really romantic and he write such beautiful things to me!" told Harry," Here's one of the letters he sent me",he continued, handing the first not he had gotten.

-" He seems like a very nice boy, and he's lucky to love you, you are the most amazing little boy I've ever encountered", said Snape, smiling.

Sometimes, Harry wished secretly that Snape was his real dad. Why didn't his mother choose him over James. He didn't hate his real father, he just thought that it would've been nice to have at least one parent alive...

-" Oh, and I almost forgot, how could I, he revealed to me that he's a Slytherin!" Harry replied, quite jolly looking.

Snape's expression showed surprise. It was quite rare for purebloods in Slytherin to fall in love with halfbloods or even muggleborns. But then again, he did himself fall in love with Lily who was a muggleborn...

Harry continued their discussion a little more than an hour before Harry headed to dinner. Severus felt once again that little happiness he had every time he saw Harry's eyes, reminding him of his dear lost friend which he was making up to for all his mistakes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I tried to make it a little longer, but I also wanted to update it soon. I hope you like it!


	6. The declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally puts his plan in action, but it doesn't go quite as planed...

Draco's POV  
The ball was in a week and Draco still hadn't asked Harry to go with him. He had to do it quick before the Longbottom Gryffindork gathered up the courage before him. 

He was going to do it today.

Not tomorrow, today. Oh, Merlin, this was so stressing. Even though he was a confident Malfoy, he still feared Harry's rejection. He decided to write a special note to his love and put up a big romantic scene to be sure to impress the cute boy. He quickly, but still with all the love and care one could have, wrote down what he had to say and sent his owl deliver it to Harry.

Now he only had to wait...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry's POV  
Harry was sitting alone, like usual, at the Gryffindor table during breakfast when it was time for mail delivery. He saw all the other students receive newspaper or family member's letters and smiling upon reading them. Lucky, that they were. Oh how he wished he would receive letters from his parents. As he gazed at the hundreds of owls, he noticed one that was coming in his direction, dropping a letter in front of him. He stared at the envelope before opening carefully. 

A wide smile appeared on his face as he read:  
" Dear little angel,  
I think it is more than time that you meet me. Wait for me at the library during the lunch break.  
Love,   
Your Slytherin."

He couldn't believe it! He was finally getting to meet the love of his life. Gosh, he could barely contain himself! He was still in a daze when Neville sat in front of him and asked:

-"Hiya Harry, what's got you all smiling like that?"

-"I'm finally getting to meet my one true love!", he answered, smiling as bright as the sun.

Neville showed a quite confused expression. Realizing that he had never informed him about his admirer, Harry explained everything that had happened to him with the secret lover and all. The taller boy seemed angry, judging by the pronounced frown on his forehead. Harry asked, worried:

-"Is there something wrong Neville?

-"Nothing, it's just I'm having a little bit of trouble with seeing you with a Slytherin, being a Gryffindor at heart," he lied before continuing with a fake smile," I'll try to accept it though, if that's what makes you happy."

Harry hugged his friend out of joy, he was so glad to be accepted by his only friend.

-" You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for, thanks Neville!" Said Harry, almost in tears.

For a second, the Boy-Who-Lived showed a pain expression that Harry did not see, too caught up in hugging and thanking him

~~~

As his last morning class finished, Harry hurried and ate as fast as he could in order to get to the library really early. He couldn't wait to meet Mr. Perfect! He sat at a table at the back of the library, that was packed today because of the upcoming exams.

He read for 15 minutes before he saw someone drop a red rose on his desk and starting to sing a beautiful song. He looked up to see a boy from Slytherin named Theodore Nott and the boy continued to sing as he got further away, stopping not too far. He was about to ask if he was his secret admirer when another boy, Blaize Zabini, dropped another rose and joined him.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help   
Falling in love with you  
Oh shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help, falling in love with you

Another unknown Slytherin boy joined in and left a rose, but Harry barely noticed. The crowd... Everyone was staring at him. Oh gosh, he couldn't breathe anymore.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV  
Everything was going perfectly and according to plan. His three friends had given the roses and had sung that muggle tune whose lyrics were simple, yet so romantic. He got out of the shadows of the bookshelves, flower bouquet in hand, and had started joining in with his friends before noticing something...

This wasn't the reaction Harry was supposed to have.

In fact, Harry wasn't even looking at them,contrary to the rest of the student body present in the library. Harry's eyes were fixated onto his desk and they seemed to scream for help. Then he heard it. That noise. Harry was breathing heavily. The way someone who had run three marathons without water would. His Harry wasn't able to breathe, what was happening? The song stopped, his friends seeing the same thing as him, and a girl screamed:

-"He's having a panic attack, someone get him to Mrs. Pomfrey!"

Harry continued to suffocate for a second before Draco took him in his arms, dropping the ridiculously big bouquet, and ran toward the infirmary.

When he got to Mrs. Pomfrey, the blond Slytherin realized that his angel had fainted and cried out to the nurse to help. 

The nice lady simply gave the boy a calming potion, to reduce his quick heartbeat, and she announced that Harry would be fine. Still, Draco refused to leave before asking him to be his date, so he waited for Harry's awakening by his side, eventually also falling asleep.  
~~~

He woke up as the sun was going down. Oh shit! He had missed all the afternoon classes, he was so going to get in trouble. He looked up to see a peacefully sleeping Harry and his stress went a little bit down

Seeing the boy's panicked look, Mrs. Pomfrey told him that she had explained to their teachers that the two of them were here and that there would be no consequences.

Relieved, Draco got up and a loud creaking noise woke up the sleeping angel. Seeing the blissfully beautiful green eyes open, he jumped to hug closely the young beauty to immediately apologize:

-" Oh I'm so sorry Harry, I wanted to reveal to you my identity in a romantic way but I just hurt you, please forgive me!"

-" Wai-wha?" said Harry in a perplexed tone.

Quickly realizing what had happened, Harry continued:

-" Wait Draco, you are my secret admirer"

-" Well, yes", he answered shyly," I've actually liked you since first year, you were just so cute and so angelic I fell immediately..."

Draco saw the blush covering Harry's face who tried to hide a bit his shamefully yet adorable pink face behind the sheets. The Slytherin prince then snapped his fingers and continued:

-" Which reminds me of the real reason that directed you to the library earlier", he cleared his throat," Would you, Harry Potter, do me the honor of being my boyfriend and therefore accompany me to the Halloween Ball held next week?"

Harry put his hands in front mouth before nodding energetically:

-" Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

The young beauty hugged tightly his Prince Charming as he answered. Draco then pulled a bit away before kissing passionately his new lover.

The prince parted his angels lips to force his tongue into the other's mouth. He heard a sweet moan at first coming from the smaller boy that only grew stronger as the kiss grew more intense. This was so hot. This was what Draco had been having wet dreams about for the past two years. And it was happening for real!

He probably would've ended up snogging Harry if Poppy hadn't entered the room and said:

-" Now that I see you boys are both fine, i think you should go back to your dorm before curfew."

Harry and Draco burst into laughter before heading towards their respective tower, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other along the way.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Neville's POV  
His heart was shattered, destroyed, broken, anything you want to call it. He had heard the rumors. Malfoy had finally made his move and had confessed to Harry. He wasn't worried about at first, since he had heard about Harry's reaction.

When he went to the infirmary after dinner, he was denied access and was left broken as he saw Draco and Harry, holding hands.

This was the end of it all. The end of his life, or at least it felt like that.

That night, Neville cried himself to sleep, thinking of his conversation with Malfoy.  
"Oh, so you think I'm bad for him? At least I'm not a complete retard who can't realize that his best friend is a bastard who is bullying his crush!"   
"Yes, that's right, you were so blind that you didn't see the bad Ron was doing to him. Why do you think Harry suffered nothing more than occasional pushes against the walls? Because I threatened that evil red-head you call a friend to stop his shit! I did that because contrary to you, I actually truly love Harry and do my best so that he can live more peacefully!"

Why did it have to hurt like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, and it's happening! I took the idea of the confession from Sydney White and the song is Can't help but falling in love with you from Elvis Presley. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Halloween Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the Halloween Ball and one surprise doesn't wait for the other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, warning there's smut in this chapter. I did my best, hope you like it!

Harry's POV  
After that sudden confession, Harry had past the best week of his life. Even better than the time he first heard of his mother through Snape's stories. Instead of sitting with the Gryffindors, he had been sitting with the Slytherins, next to his boyfriend. Even if everyone said snakes were supposed to be snobby and mean, he had found them so nice, they talked to him, made jokes and laughed with him and not of him. This had been great. And the next evening, the Halloween Ball would finally be held, and he would dance the night away with Draco. Maybe more than dancing would be part of the night also...

The raven haired beauty had been thinking a lot during this past week and he was certain that he wanted to loose his virginity to his boyfriend. Yes, it was a bit strange to an outsider because they had only been dating for a week, but he couldn't help, it was like they had know each other for months now since his affectionate lover had been sending his letters from the beginning of the year.

He knew he deeply loved Draco, he loved him to the point where he knew he was the person whom his first time belonged to.

That's it, he was sure of himself, he would have sex with Dray tomorrow night for sure!

Caught up in his train of thoughts, he hadn't noticed Draco who had snuck into his dorm. Seeing his little angel sitting in front of the window, gazing out, he sneakily approached his boyfriend, and began covering his neck with kisses:

-" What are you thinking about, love?" he whispered sweetly into his ear.

-" Just thinking about... Mmmn! The Halloween Ball..." Harry moaned out.

Draco's lips curled into a smirk and he began sucking on Harry's tender flesh. The smaller boy moaned a little louder this time and he turned around to kiss his lover on the lips. It did not take long before Harry felt a tongue parting his lips and ravaging his lips. Damn Draco really was a hot kisser! Draco gently pulled away before saying:

-" Now, now, I'm here on an official delivery mission."

Harry raised an eyebrow before noticing a package behind Draco.

-" I want you to wear this at the ball, tomorrow", he continued.

-" Oh my gosh, Dray, this is amazing, this robe is absolutely fantastic!" Harry said enthusiastically as he opened the box to see a white robe with a bit of gold on the collar and the sleeves.

Draco smiled, proud that his boyfriend liked his present. He then said:

-" I'm glad you like it, now, I want you in fifteen minutes by the black lake, I have a surprise for you."

Harry nodded before watching Draco get up and leave, never stopping staring at him with a wide smile. In 10 minutes, he was ready to go to the lake. He was so happy, Draco was so romantic he wondered what he had done this time. He was about to leave when he saw Neville coming his way:

-" Hiya Harry, hey, I was just wondering if you would like to study with me today, with all the exams coming up?"

-" Oh, sorry Neville, I've got to go, Draco is waiting for me by the lake, we're on a date!" Harry answered without hiding his enormous grin.

The Golden Boy's smile faded as he heard the name of his nemesis, but immediately straightened up and put a fake smile on his face:

-" I see, well maybe some other time then", he said, walking away quickly.

When he arrived at the Black Lake, his lover was already lying down on a sheet by a tree with a small basket next to him. The Slytherin got up as fast as he could and invited Harry to sit down with him. 

For the next hour or so, Harry had not calculated, Draco laid down with his head on his angel's lap, talking and eating cheese and fruits that they fed to each other. It was magical, for Harry that after all these years of hell, he was finally in heaven. There had also been some kissing throughout the date, but nothing too explicit, only sweet tender love.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV  
Finally, it was the evening of the ball. Draco was ecstatic, he had the cutest date ever and it was going to be incredible. Sure he did wish that the evening could take a much, um, interesting turning, but he thought Harry wasn't ready for that yet. He was so innocent there was no way he would force him to do anything. He could wait as long as it would take.

He was waiting by the staircase for his date to arrive when a lightning struck him. It was the most divine sight his eyes had ever witnessed. His boyfriend, his little angel, was simply the cutest and the sexiest thing ever. He felt a pressure against his trousers and blushed hard. No way, Harry was way to fuckable in those robes. He just brushed the thought away before grabbing his partners arm to lead him to the dance floor. He whispered with a husky voice:

-" You're looking extra cute tonight, love".

Harry did not answer for he was too busy blushing like a Japanese highschool girl. They made their way to the dance floor and all eyes were on them. They for sure we're the hottest couple in the school. Plus, with all the gossips of the Slytherin Prince getting in a relationship, there was no way they would pass incognito. 

The first dance was a valse. It was slow, sensual and full of passion. The young lovers did not leave the other's gaze as they danced the night away. Draco was in heaven. He could die tomorrow and not have any regret other than leaving Harry alone. He was for sure the happiest man on earth right now.

At midnight, Harry led him towards the table before whispering in Draco's ear:

-" Can we go back to your dorm?"

-" uhhh, yes, of course, yes", he answered with his eyes wide open.

Could this be an invitation? Could Harry want to do it too? No, he probably was just tired... He took Harry's hand and led him towards his room. 

Once arrived at the Slytherin dorms, Draco pushed the door open and said:

\- Yeah, so this is my room, nothing special rea-"

*****Charles, if you read this, i Will hide for the rest of my life, don't test me****

He couldn't finish his sentence for he heard the sound of the door closing, he turned around to look at his boyfriend who immediately tackled him onto the bed before straddling him. He starting kissing him before moaning:

-" Drayyyy... I want you... Inside me so baaad!"

Draco smirked as he switched positions and pinned down Harry onto the bed. He had no control now, he was going to fuck his little angel senseless. He groped Harry's arse before saying in a deep voice:

-" Get on all four and spread your legs."

Harry obeyed, turned on by his boyfriend's kinky voice. Draco separated his butt cheeks and started circling the tight pink hole with his tongue. When the Slytherin Prince finally pushed inside the ring of muscle, the little angel cried out in pleasure and panted harder. After a couple of minutes of tonguing, Draco pushed a lubed finger inside. Harry moaned out:

-" Aaaahnnn! More!"

Draco pushed another finger in before sucking on the boy's neck. He moved around as he added another finger later before he found Harry's sweet spot. When he reached the prostate, he flipped Harry over and said:

-" I want to see your face when I make sweet love to you all night long."

-" Oh, yes Dray, fuck me! Hurry up, I want your cock inside me now!" The smaller boy cried out.

-" As you wish my little angel" he said, grinning like a pervert.

As Draco pushed his 8 inches long dick inside the boy's arse, Harry screamed in pleasure-pain like there was no tomorrow. Several " Harder!" And "more!" were heard while The muscled blond boy pounded in and out of his boyfriend like an animal. Feeling close, Draco whispered: 

-" Your hole is so needy and wet for me! I can barely get my dick out of your boy-cunt. You feel so good around me, I'm going to come!"

-" Ummm! Dray, come inside me, I want your seed deep inside my arse!" answered Harry.

Hearing his boyfriend's dirty talk, Draco was sent over the edge and came hard inside Harry. Feeling so full of his lover's semen, the smaller boy could not hold back anymore and his hot cum covered their chests and faces. Draco fell on top of Harry, panting like he had just run a marathon and said:

-" That was awesome, sex is the best thing ever!"

-" Especially with you", answered Harry, smiling, before nuzzling his head into his hot lover's neck.

Draco cast a cleaning spell before they both fell asleep, cuddling.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Neville's POV  
Neville had watched Harry dance with Malfoy for the whole evening and he was pissed. He hadn't danced with his date, Ginny, at all and the girl had not been happy about it, so now, she was dancing with Dean Thomas. He couldn't bare to keep him feelings hidden

He was going to confess to Harry. And that no matter what!


	8. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note/question

Hi, this is andwee, the author of secret lover and I was thinking of making more chapters if you guys would like this idea or if you are satisfied with ending, pls tell me in the comments below


	9. Good-morning, Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fluff and drama for our dear favorite interhouse couple.

Chapter 8 ( optional sequel)  
Harry's POV  
When he woke up, Harry saw Draco's face sleeping soundly next to him. Remembering what they had done the previous night, he found himself blushing lightly. Of course he did not regret any of it, it had been a magical and beautiful moment for him that he would cherish forever. Still staring at his boyfriend's perfect, manly face, he wondered why he deserved such an amazing lover like him. He was gentle, nice and very hot, Harry obviously didn't deserve him.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Draco opened his eyes slowly to say in a husky, sexy voice:

-"Morning, gorgeous."

-" Morning to you too, Draky-poo," he answered, burying his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

-"Now, sweetheart, what happened to Dray?" the blond boy answered with a smile while rubbing his tired eyes."I'm not complaining, but I think it would definitely be like a stake right in the pride if someone heard you calling me that. I know for a fact that Blaise wouldn't let it go for at least a month."

Harry burst out laughing thinking of Blaise Zabini, a tall, well-built boy, using such an infantile nickname. Harry probably would've paid to see that.

As he turned around to get up and grab his clothes, he noticed that it was way past beyond breakfast. He didn't feel hungry yet so he wasn't much bothered by it, but he suddenly realized that he was in Draco's room and that when he would leave, everyone would see him and know what he had done. He wasn't ashamed of having sex with Draco but the fact that everyone would know about it and gossip made his blood run cold. Draco, contrarily to his small lover, seemed totally thrilled at the idea and dressed up as quickly as he could. He looked like he wanted to show off the fact that he had claimed Harry to everyone, to Neville especially. But Harry didn't know that, he just noticed the enthusiasm of his blond prince.

They got downstairs, Draco looking prouder than ever with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, as though he was a wolf defending his territory. Harry couldn't help but blush as he saw the whole Slytherin common room whispering to one another with their hands cupped. Blaise then walked up to his best friend with a devilish grin saying:

-" So our favorite couple finally tied the knot, congrats brother."

The Slytherin Prince laughed along with Zabini and Harry could feel his face becoming redder than a freaking tomato. As his blush became more evident, the young boy hid in his boyfriend's shirt, to embarrassed to even look at anyone in the eyes. After a good laugh, the small beauty said goodbye to Draco and headed towards the gryffindor tower to change before he would go see Severus.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Severus' POV  
Professor Snape was in his office when he heard a shy knock at the door. After that, he saw Harry's little head coming through that door, with a small on his angelic face that reminded him so much of lily. The young boy then said:

-" Hi Severus, I have so much to tell you today!

-" Oh yeah, and does it have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?" He said in a playful voice.

-" I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that it was him," Harry replied in a sheepish voice," I just got a bit caught up, how did you know anyways?"

-" I might be one of the most hated professors but I am not blind nor deaf, it was hard missing you two lovebirds holding hands or all the gossiping going around."

Harry giggled softly and then added:

-" If only they knew how nice you really are, you are the closest thing I can call family, you're like a father to me. Sometimes, I wish you really were my father... You know what, can I ask you a favor?

Severus lifted and eyebrow then answered:

-" Anything you want."

-" If I ever get married, could you walk me to the altar?" 

Severus felt something he hadn't felt in years. A tear. It was rolling on his cheek, falling onto the ground. Harry probably didn't understand how much this meant to him. This was the first time since lily he had cried and probably the first time he had ever died of happiness. He then saw panic in the young boy's eyes:

-" I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to insult you, it's just, you are the closest thing I have to family and since you are a father figure to me, I wanted to let you know how much you count for me..."

-" Oh Harry, those tears are tears of joy, I feel so blessed to have you in my life. I... I couldn't be more happy to accept this exciting, yet too early in my opinion, offer."

Harry giggled softly before hugging the black haired man in front of him tightly, as though it was the last time he would see him. He said a polite goodbye and the young beauty headed towards the gryffindor dormitory.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Neville's POV  
That was it, he had waited for three years for this moment. He was finally going to confess his feelings to his one true love, Harry Potter. He was just waiting in the common room and waited for Harry's return. 

He knew that the young beauty had a habit of leaving the dorms during the week-end, even though nobody knew nor cared where he was going. But, Neville had let his curiosity get the best of him and followed Harry during his little disappearances. He had found out that the green-eyed boy had been going to see the despicable professor Snape, who normally hated every gryffindor that ever crossed his path. Strangely though, the two of them talked over some fresh tea most of the time. The Golden Boy had never bothered to ask Harry how he had developed this peculiar relationship though.

After thirty minutes, Neville got tired of waiting and went out to look for Harry. He made his way out, shoving Seamus and Dean who had just walked in, discussing about football, a sport that Seamus had yet to understand.

In the crowd, the boy-who-lived saw the object of his affection and, as discretely as possible, he dragged him in an empty hallway. Arrived there, Harry pulled his arm out of Neville's grasp:  
-"What's going on, Neville? Why did you bring me here?"

-" Ok, I know this is going to sound absolutely mental to you, but I have to tell you something important. I tried to catch you before you headed out this morning, but you weren't there when I woke up..." Neville started nervously, taking a break to breathe properly.

-"Neville, I wasn't in the dorms last night, well, not the Gryffindor's, anyways go on?" Harry replied, looking away shyly seeing the taller boy's widened eyes.

Neville brushed his expression away, thinking it couldn't possibly be really what he thought it had meant and went on:

-" Well, I know you're going out with Malfoy and all, but I couldn't this in any longer. Harry, I'm in love with you!"

Without giving any second thoughts, Neville crashed him lips into Harry's and tried to kiss him passionately, but failed horribly since the other boy pushed him away with an expression of disgust. Harry ran away from the scene without looking back, because if he had, he could have seen the Golden boy's heart shatter and fall to the ground.

But what never of them knew was that another heart had been broken mere seconds before that moment. The heart belong to a blond pureblood Slytherin prince who had only seen his love being kissed by someone else, though not seeing his lover pushing away the other. He had left, thinking that Harry had betrayed him and he was going to make him pay for stepping on his heart like that. Because Malfoys don't get cheated on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I did not just stop on a cliffhanger! Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking to get this chapter out, I was a bit busy but I figured I'd get this out before finals. Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome and also please leave comments! I love them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much angst guys...
> 
> Read the warnings at the end please if you are easily triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to update, the story is almost over and I didn't have the heart to do it.

Chapter 9  
Harry's POV  
What?! Neville was in love with him?! It didn't make sense! He was going out with that ginger bitch wasn't he?!

He needed to calm down. Right now. This was too much to process. Neville, the closest thing to a friend Harry had ever had, had just confessed his love and kissed him on the lips. Lips which only belonged to Draco, his Slytherin boyfriend.

He needed to find Draco right now. He wanted him to pet his crazy hair and tell him in his sweet voice that everything would be alright. But Draco was nowhere to be seen.

He went to every place he could think of where the blond could be hanging out, but he did not find him. He was really panicking. Where was his Prince Charming when he needed him the most? Without even knowing, he started crying as he reached the gryffindor common room after desperately searching the immense castle to find his boyfriend. He ran to his room and locked himself in, crying heavily in the red pillow, wetting the perfectly sown golden G that was written on it. His mind was drifting into sleep as he was lost in the confusion that ruled his brain at the moment.

But tomorrow would be better. Yes, it would. He would find comfort in Draco's arms and everything would be fine.

When the light of the morning sun blinded our young Harry in his sleep, he squinted his eyes tightly since the shining was too bright for his darkness-adjusted emeralds that served him as eyes. He smiled a little bit before reality hit him. Hard.

Damn, that was gonna be awkward with Neville now and he was really upset about but, hey, what could he do about that? He then got out of bed and decided to go tell the whole story to Draco. He paced out of the Gryffindor dorms to go wait for his boyfriend outside of the Slytherin dorms.

Harry waited for at least an hour before he realized that maybe, just maybe, Draco had already headed down to breakfast. He sighed in relief at that thought. He had found it strange that he hadn't seen his lover since last night. They usually went everywhere together.

The young boy headed towards the Great Hall but before he could reach the immense room, he stumbled on someone's foot that had clearly been stuck out for that purpose. He landed on his face, glasses hitting the hard floor and cracking one of the lenses. Harry quickly turned around, sitting, as he picked the broken pair of spectacles and looked at the culprit of this whole situation. Ronald fucking Weasley. That sly old rat! Our favorite little gryffindor then shot the darkest glare he possibly could and tried to run off before before he was pushed back down by a girl that was standing behind him with the creepiest grin you would ever see on a person. But strangely enough, that girl was a Slytherin, which he recognized as Pansy Parkinson. The girl then spoke:

-"Well, well, look who decided to show his face. If I were you, I'd hide. No one wants to see your fame-hungry whore face!"

-"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything, I literally just woke up! I never did anything to you Pansy, you're one of Draco's friends."

-"Oh, you didn't do anything to me, but how could you manipulate Draco in such a way? He saw you kissing Neville last night. Do you always go after rich and powerful guys? Well, Draco told us all about how much of a slut you really are! Now everybody knows, your little quest for fame and power is over you little bitch and you're going back to the bottom of the food chain in this school, where you belong!"

Harry couldn't breathe. With pansy yelling almost every word that got out of her mouth, that whole student body was looking at him, cupping their hands to whisper to one another. Their eyes... All on him. And apparently Draco had started rumors behind his back because he saw that kiss? But didn't he see Harry pushing the other boy away? Holy hell, he could feel the tears roll.

-" Oh don't cry little slut, I'm sure you'll find someone desperate enough to pretend to love you someday. So why don't you fuck off and never let anybody see your face ever again? I can tell everybody would appreciate that!"

Everything after that was a blur to Harry. He headed towards his room, barely able to catch his breath, but when he was about to enter the common room of gryffindor, he knew others would still be there to laugh at him so he ran towards the only place he felt he could cry as much as he wanted to; Myrtle's bathroom.

As soon as he close the door of the girl's bathroom, Harry dropped to his knees with a loud tack and began screaming his pain through his tears and cries of desperation as he fell to his side, hiding his face with his hands. The sobbing was uncontrollable and time flew in front of the young beauty's eyes. Myrtle had tried to soothe him but seeing as the boy was unresponsive she shook him a little harder. 

-" Harry, are you alright?! You came in crying again, do you want to talk about it?"

-" Y-yes, I really need some support r-right now," he answered, choking on his own tears.

-" What happened? I thought everything was good now that you were with Draco? You didn't even cry here this week, I thought we were making progress," the ghost asked, visibly saddened by the dramatic outburst.

-" He thinks I cheated on him Neville because he saw him kissing me!" Cried the boy.

-" Dont worry about it too much, give Draco some time and he will come to his senses. He'll eventually come see you, I'm sure of it", replies the pigtailed girl.

 

Harry then drifted off to a better world in his dreams, missing half the day lost in his mind.

When he woke up it was a little before curfew so he decided to head back to the Gryffindor tower.

Once Harry had reached his room without meeting anyone, he took out his chocolate box and, in desperation of the situation, took a chocolate that seemed in the low light of the moon some shade of orange. He then once again let himself be carried to the beautiful world of dreamland.

-Three weeks later-

After three weeks, Harry was still waiting for his enraged lover to cool down. Apparently, he hadn't, since now every Slytherin was bullying the crap out of him along with the Gryffindors. 

He hadn't spoken to Neville either. He was too mad at him to even consider looking at him.

So Harry suffered alone during three weeks. His loneliness had become so intense that he even started to get physical symptoms from it. Our poor little beauty was throwing up every morning and he started putting on some weight. It was really hard for him to keep on waking up and knowing he was alone against the world. Well, not actually entirely alone, he still had Myrtle and Severus. They both were of such great comfort after a hard day. He probably would've sunk in depression if it hadn't been for them.

But today had been an especially difficult morning for Harry, his illness only seemed to worsen each day and now he was convinced he had to go see someone. So he went directly to Severus' office to ask him to come along to see the school nurse. He didn't want to go alone this time, he really needed someone to be there with him.

When he arrived to see Snape, Harry knocked softly and timidly at the dark wooden door in front of him. He smiled sweetly when he saw the familiar dark figure who opened the door and then asked:

-" Professor Snape, would you mind accompanying me to Mrs. Pomfrey's, I'm not feeling well and I... " the young boy didn't finish his sentence but the teacher understood the situation.

Severus had tried to pass as much time as possible with Lily's son after he heard the tragic story of their break up. Harry was so devastated and lonely that the long-haired man could leave him like that. He was extremely disappointed in his godson for being such a proud prat towards Harry, he hadn't even let him explain the situation and circumstances of it. But, after all, he was a professor, he couldn't meddle with his pupils' love lives so he decided to wait, like his younger friend.

As the pair reached the infirmary, Harry became anxious. He didn't like that place anymore. The memory of his boyfriend's confession that had taken place there was simply too painful, but he really was sick and was forced to go to the damned wing now...

Mrs. Pomfrey was very nice to him though, she was caring and asked him a couple of questions about his symptoms to which Harry responded that he was sick in the morning and ate like a pig. The nurse lifted and eyebrow in shock but just shrugged it off before proceeding with a magical examination of the interior of his body.

Much to the cute Gryffindor's terror, the old lady opened her eyes wide in shock after looking at the results. She then pulled Severus further in the room to have what seemed to be like an intense conversation. The potion teacher quickly then pulled out his wand and struck her with a jinx.

After the act that left Harry dumbstruck, Severus ran toward him, grabbed his wrist and guided him quickly through the halls back to his office. Harry asked in panic:

-" Proffessor, what is happening ?"

-" Not here, Harry, I will tell you everything once we are alone", his teacher answered.

When they entered the empty room, the dark man started:

-" Harry, I didn't know it was possible until now but, you are pregnant with Draco's child."

-" What?! But I'm a boy, how did that happen!?" Yelled the boy in absolute shock.

-" I do not know how, but Mrs. Pomfrey said that you had a full functioning uterus inside of you, that is why I jinxed her with a memory erasing charm. You now more then ever have to talk to Draco about this." Answered calmly Snape.

The young black-haired beauty nodded, a tear wetting his jade green eyes at the thought of his estranged lover.

__________________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV

Draco was still furious. He had loved Harry with all his heart and his angel had just crushed his heart. But that didn't mean he didn't feel a little tinsy bit of remorse when he saw how miserable his former boyfriend was. Sometimes, he even thought of going back to him but then he remembered he had to keep the Malfoy Pride up. He wouldn't just crawl back to such a cheater, he would loose all credibility.

After three long weeks, he was still a raging mess and he didn't want to see the gryffindor 's adorable face, for he missed it far too much. Harry seemed too intimidated to talk directly to him but he had heard of some of his attempts to talk to him. But the blond Slytherin was extremely careful not to cross his path.

Somehow, today was different. The beauty was heading towards him today, seemingly determined to talk to him and Draco was both secretly happy to see him and visibly annoyed. The young boy started:

-"Draco, I know you are mad at me, but we have to-"

-" Draco has nothing to say to you anymore, you cheating whore!" Replied Pansy, who was at his side, in his stand. They then walked past him but Harry followed them

-" Draco, please, I just want to tell you something in priv-" 

This time, it was the Slytherin King who cut him off and spit out something he immediately regretted:

-" Merlin, you are so infuriating! You think I will forgive you for this! Why didn't you just die along with your parents!"

Harry's eyes widened in horror but slowly, his expression turned to something Draco had never seen. His ex's face turned cold, as if it was emptying of all life and happiness, and emotionless. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were dead. He then turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction, leaving Draco regretful and troubled.

The beauty whom he was still in love with had never showed him that expression. It made the slytherin's skin crawl and livid from fear. He was now truly worried about what he had just done. After all, Harry had told him about his parent's death in a moment of trust and love.

The next day, a little before the first class in the afternoon, a scream was heard throughout the halls of Hogwarts. It's came from the girl's bathroom. A big crowd was assembled when Draco arrived to the scene. Curious and worried about what had happened, he pushed his way through the thick mass of students to see a picture he would see in nightmares for every night to come.

Harry, laying on the floor, surrounded by teachers, wrists open and bleeding. The marble tiles were all red and wet. Draco ran towards the limp body and hugged him tight as he cried in grief. What had he done? He should've listened to Harry when he tried to talk to him.

He stayed there, sobbing and rocking the corpse for hours. The tall boy refused to move or even let anyone near the body. Blaise tried to get Draco to get up, knowing how it must've felt, but he simply ignored the attempt and continued his sad ritual.

When the school day was over, his godfather arrived at the scene and coldly ripped Draco away from Harry. His movements were stiff and emotionless. It's was almost cruel, the way he just grabbed the dead body to the infirmary until they got news from the guardians.

At night, in the Slytherin dorm, we could hear the king's strangled and tired weeping. Nobody in Hogwarts dared to make fun of the tragic suicide, finding too cruel. Even Ronald was silent that evening, probably feeling the guilt of his actions finally hitting him. The school was silent that night except for the muffled cries of Draco and the loud and grieving moans of Myrtle.  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Thank you, Proffessor, for helping me. I couldn't bare to live in that place anymore. Not after hearing what Draco had said about me..."

"It was no trouble, I am truly ashamed of my godson, to be honest. I do hope you will find happiness in France."

" You have been a real friend to me. Also, that charm you cast on the dummie was extremely well done. It looked so real and identical to me!"

" Yes, I was rather proud of myself. Hmmm... I must tell you something before you go"

"What is it?" 

"You have your mother's eyes"

At that, Harry cracked a smile. They then apparated away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major death
> 
> Suicide
> 
> Bad words
> 
> Bullying
> 
> Mpreg


	11. Life goes on... Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all that happens after Harry leaves Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in a little less than a year. I'm trash and I had a huge ass writers block. I wanted to finish this in one chapter because I'm loosing inspiration here but I can't so guess I'll keep on being a shitty writer!
> 
> I'm so sorry if this isn't good, i just figured I should post as soon as possible.
> 
> You can hate me all you want, I deserve it! ( keep in mind that this isn't betaed)

Chapter 10  
Finally, Harry was free. Well, not the way that he wanted to but he was finally away from all the bad stuff in his life. Draco had been the only thing keeping him in that Merlin awful place and now his lover had turned his back on him. He was taking the first train to Paris as his friend Severus had told him to do and get to the Snape manor in France where he could reside with his baby until he was an adult. But, he had yet to reclaim all the money he had at Gringotts. How was he going to do that? He was supposed to be dead! If the goblins reported that his chamber had been emptied by himself several hours AFTER his death, suspicion would arise among the Wizarding World.

Then it hit him. A charm. He could simply use a charm to change his looks and pretend to be family! Easy peezy lemon squeezie!(mental note to self: never use that expression ever!)

As he walked down the deserted Diagon Alley, Harry remember the spell, grabbed his wand and flicked his wrist towards himself, casting a disguise upon himself with a charm taught by Snape. He took out a small mirror and examinated his traits. He looked very manly yet still somehow soft with his strikingly green eyes and his new pale brown, almost blond main. He seemed to be at least 25 years old now. 

The ex-Gryffindor walked in Gringotts with as much confidence as he could possibly gather, which wasn't much, and stopped in front of an unfamiliar goblin. He gave the key and specified that he would empty the vault.

After the deed was done, Harry kept the charm on himself not to get recognized and took the next train to Paris. During the long trip, he wondered if he had made the right decision... What if he couldn't raise this baby after all? He pet his yet non-existent bump and, as he thought of all the recents events, especially Draco's cruel words, he began sobbing. He knew it was pathetic to cry now of all times but he had no time to do so before. So he sobbed and sobbed, never quite empty of tears. 

~5 months later~

In the months that had followed his arrival to the Snape mansion in Paris, Harry had changed a lot, both physically and mentally. He now had a huge baby bump and he was loving it.He could feel his little angel growing inside of him and it was absolute bliss to even think about his future son or daughter. He tried to cheer his broken heart by telling himself that he would get to love a child who looked like Draco and tried to forget about that boy. He liked it better that way, since it didn't remind him of his past self. Our young ex-Gryffindor had broken free of his old life and was actually liking it. 

Severus had helped him out a lot learning what he had to learn in muggle school at his real age because Harry could obviously never return to the wizarding world. It might compromise his fake death after all. He learned all about algebra, science, French and all the other subjects to be sure to become a perfectly functional adult in muggle France.

Harry would often talk to the baby. It helped him in times he wanted to cry. Oh how he couldn't wait to meet him or her!

~11 years later~

Today was a great for Harry. It had been more than eleven years since he had faked his death and fled England to live in the muggle world of France. After all, he didn't want anyone to recognize him in the wizarding world so he had no choice but to live amongst the muggles. Sure it had been hard to raise a child alone at the tender age of 16 but he had had help from Severus Snape who had taken him in at his mansion in Wizard Paris in order for him to finish muggle school and be able to obtain a job. He'd studied hard and graduated university at 22 to become an accountant. Sure it wasn't the most amazing job available but it paid the bills. Harry had even discovered all thanks to Snape's researches and exams on his that he was in fact an hermaphrodite, which explained why he had a uterus in the first place. 

Now at 27 years old, Harry was happily living in a duplex with his daughter Lily and celebrating her 11th birthday. The little girl was quite the tomboy and she was never scared of a fight, which had caused her father to find himself in her principal's office too many times. At the moment,she was having fun with her friends as he was preparing the cake. They were all doing role play in costumes where a prince, aka Lily, had to save the princesses from a bunch of imaginary monsters and Harry thought it was unbelievably adorable to see.

Even with the euphoria of the girls and the wonderful day this was, the ex-Gryffindor could not stop worrying. His daughter was at last eleven, the age where all magical children had to go to wizarding school. The problem wasn't that he didn't want her to learn magic, he just didn't want her to live the same life he did, he wanted her to have a bright muggle life here in Paris, away from the offsprings of the monsters that despised him so much, the Wizards.

Never had anything good happened to him in the wizarding world.

So, by sending her to BeauBaton when she would receive a letter, he hoped that she would never know the hardships he encountered at Hogwarts.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Draco's POV

Almost 12 fucking years. Almost 12 fucking years of melancholy and horrible nightmares of the same dead boy over and over. It had been a little less than 12 years since Harry Potter had died and Draco Malfoy was still a mess. A mess and alone since his parents had been sentences to life in Azkaban for their help to Lord Voldemort's return. It was tough to wake up every morning but he was holding on. He loved his work as a potion master in Diagon alley, in fact, that's all he ever did beside sleep and eat. 

Brewing and cutting and crushing. Brewing and cutting and crushing. All of it was so interesting and repetitive and he forgot everything while mixing up a new batch of those high in demand potions. 

He sighed deeply as he contemplated the mess that was his life. Just empty, so fucking empty.

During his contemplation, a grey-ish owl came in from the window and landed near Draco, scaring the man. After the initial shock was over, the ex-Slytherin obverse do the winged creature only to notice a very formal looking letter attached to its leg. 

Draco undid the small ribbon that held the letter to the owl and let it go. He immediately recognized the seal of BeauxBatons, the French school of wizardry to which he had applied to become a teacher after the war. He had never heard back from them though... He broke the wax seal and began to read the cursive French words. Of course he knew French, one cannot simply be a Malfoy and not speak French. It read as follows:

"Cher M. Malfoy,  
Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous annoncer que votre candidature pour la position de professeur des potions ici à BeauxBatons a été retenue et que nous pouvons vous offrir cette position à notre école. Vous débuteriez cette année, en septembre. S'il vous plaît, veuillez répondre dans les plus brefs délais pour nous informer de votre décision

Cordialement, 

Mme Olympe, Directrice de BeauxBatons.

(Translation: Dear Mr Malfoy,  
I'm happy to finally be able to announce that your application for the position of potions professor here at BeauxBatons was taken in and that we can offer you this position at our school. You would start this year, in September. Please, do answer as quickly as possible to inform us of your decision

Cordially, 

Mrs. Olympe, Headmistress of BeauxBatons )


	12. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm out of my writers block about how I'm gonna do this story so I won't be a jerk and post another chapter in only a year like last time so that's cool. For now, enjoy a little flashback to when Harry was pregnant( I know some of you wanted to see that so here I go, i tried, I tried)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, for people who have been following this work for a while and haven't seen that I edited some chapters,I changed the boys age to 16 because I just felt horribly wrong writing Mpreg about a 13 year-old. 
> 
> If you see any reference to their age or year that hasn't been modified to indicate that they are in fact in 6th year and are 16, pls let me know in the comment. Comments are always appreciated y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real short chapter guys, sorry

(Bonus chapter)  
Had anyone been there, at the Snape mansion hidden deep somewhere near Paris, at precisely 5'o'clock in the afternoon, they would've seen it. They would've seen the beautiful little scene that took place in the immense garden of the mansion every evening. A boy. A small and frail young boy leaning against a tall willow tree, a rather large book in hand and reading it out loud. Anyone who might've seen him might've thought he was strange for reading out loud until they would notice the tiny yet quite visible swell he had on his stomach.

Harry really did enjoy his little trips to the garden in the early evening. He would walk around, admiring the gorgeous flowers that spread on the ground, and when his feet would grow too sore from the extra weight he carried, he would sit at the roots of a humongous tree at the center of the gigantic garden, grab the book he had chosen to read that evening and he would begin reading out loud for his baby. He would make the voices of the characters sound different and occasionally laugh at himself.

It was liberating. During that hour, the ex-Gryffindor would forget all his worries and focus on the fact that he had a little baby to take care of, to love. Even if it was just for an hour, he would imagine that he was still with Draco, that they were happy and going to raise this baby together. He could allow himself to think that during that mindless hour. Who would know?

He would

He would know. He would still cry at night because of it. However, that hour and the thought of his happy, healthy baby kept him afloat. The thought of seeing in a near future a pair of round puffy cheeks so familiar kept him from the dark pit of loneliness that dwelled so close to him.

No, no, no and no! How many times did he have to remind himself? Stop think of the past, self! What's done is done, it was for the best! Well maybe not for the best, faking his own death was a rather rash decision. With now a few months to have thought about it, he kind of regretted it. But, he had to live with that and make the best of it. Maybe Draco and him weren't meant to be after all? Maybe they're relationship was like a burning fire, hot and enjoyable but it could so easily get out of control and destroy everything...

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts, he only snapped out of it once it was completely dark. As he stared at the speckled sky, he got up slowly. Book, in hand, the young boy walked absent-mindedly towards the manner. 

Yet another evening had passed in a daze, bringing him closer to the happiest day of his life. Tomorrow, the raven haired beauty would again rise and go on about his day, sometimes with a visit of Severus or even Myrtle ( who was actually illegally sneaking away from the castle to see him but, as she would say, she would never miss the chance to see Harry's belly growing and fuss over it like any femal friend would).

It might've not seemed like much of a life, but for him, it was enough.

Yes, it was enough.


End file.
